Dairy or non-dairy creamers or RTD beverages containing milk proteins are commonly used as whitener for coffee mixes. Milks based on almond, soy or peanut proteins are sold separately, but not as part of a coffee mix beverage or RTD beverage. Insoluble plant parts are often discarded or sold as dry flower. This means adding specific flavor sensation, such as almond or peanut flavors to the beverage is obtained by addition of artificial or natural flavor extracts.
In today's manufacturing processes of such flavoured drinks uses refined and/or processed oils that provide physical lipid sensations but lack typical flavour release from natural sources. Dairy taste is not preferred by consumers in South East Asia. Due to low solubility of plant material such as seeds, kernels, grains or nuts, e.g. almond, coconut or peanut, in water, the content of these in the final creamer or RTD preparation is limited to 2-3%. Also, oily plant materials are very difficult to grind or jet mill below 100 microns due to their sticky and plastic material behavior. Their oil content is between 10 and 70%. This means that a significant amount of ‘oil binding’ ingredients, such as maltrodextrin has to be added during the grinding step. Moreover, as such, they cannot be added to beverage preparations due to grittiness and texture issues. In the beverage, sedimentation of insoluble plant particles is observed, which can lead to the formation of a settled residue at the bottom of the cup, which is perceived as flaw by the consumer.
Flavor based compositions are also added to capsules for the preparation of a beverage in specifically designed brewing machines already exist on the market. Patent EP 0512468 relates to such a cartridge. Such capsules may be used for preparing beverages using beverage dispensers such as Nescafe Dolce Gusto® machine.
There is a need to produce capsules containing such beverage powder that has a long shelf life and better solubility.
WO2013078510 relates to milk analogues produced from nuts. CN103651909 relates to soybean milk capable of removing moisture and dispelling swelling and preparation method thereof. EP1313451 relates to compositions of milled particles, wherein wet milling is described in presence of liquid carrier medium including water, alcohols and in passing mentions vegetable oils.
None of the prior art provide a solution to increase the stability of the compositions in particular reduce sedimentation and enhance other desired properties such as aroma release. The desired stabilization effect achieved by the present invention is demonstrated in FIG. 1 wherein the micronized particle and the oil droplet interact in a manner which is termed as “balloon effect” which shows a consistent uniform product, achieved by encapsulating the plant seed particles in oil and introducing this to the creamer component as described below. The rounded particles represent the oil droplets in the emulsion. If the emulsion is not stable, the droplets merge together.